Ten Pack
by elofa
Summary: A Gorillaz story set in Phase 3.5. An all grown-up Noodle has kept her new-found habit a secret from her other bandmates. What will happen when one of them finds out? A very short ficlet, mostly consisting of a Family bond between Noodle and Murdoc. Mentions of *Smoking and *Alcohol.


Authors Note; This story was originally wrote and uploaded in 2011, but is still one of my favourite pieces I've wrote to date. I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Ten Pack

Noodle huffed to herself, lips pursed in frustration. She'd been searching her room for a good fifteen minutes and managed to turn it upside down entirely. Uncurling her legs from the pretzel like position they'd been in with a satisfying grunt, Noodle began searching the final drawer in her room. She had her back propped against her bed for support as she ruffled through the miscellaneous items in the drawer, everything and anything but the thing she wanted located in it.

"Where could they be?" Noodle began with a defeated sigh. She'd practically turned her room upside down looking for them, not only did she not have the thing she so dearly craved right now but her room was an absoulte mess. Yes, Noodle was looking for her cigarettes. As much as she hated the fact she'd picked up the habit she really needed one right now. She was almost at the end of her wits with Murdoc, he'd once again been an utter wanker to her and she just wanted to escape her mixed feelings of anger and stress with a quick fag and maybe a walk to the local park. Then the both of them can continue as normal. She wasn't an avid smoker, a pack could last her well over a month, but sometimes she just wanted nothing more than to drown any entangled feelings of stress away with the damn things. Taking another look around the room that was currently lacking a floor due to clothes, shoes and various other items piled on it Noodle mader her decision. Standing up with a start Noodle had come to the conclusion she'd better sort her room out and then decide how she'd get her fix.

Noodle was way into cleaning her room, despite making an utter mess of it before it wasn't a big job sorting it out. Just pick the things off the floor and shove them somewhere out of immediate sight. Another thing she'd probably picked up from her band members, but she had to admit it worked well. Most assumed she was rather tidy, but again after her teen years she seemed to loose a lot of her own quirks and really felt she was becoming a watered down version of 2D or even Murdoc. She shuddered at the thought, she certainly wasn't that bad, not at all, she was just a lot less strict about the things Russel had enforced upon her younger years. Once her room was in what she considered to be a decent state she decided to sit back down against the bed, planning what to do next.

After some consideration she decided she'd have to 'borrow' some cigarettes from either Murdoc or 2D. In theory this would be a rather easy task, simply asking 2D would probably get her one, he's a kind soul. But Noodle had one thing in her way. They had no idea she smoked. She sunk lower to the floor, letting a sigh escape her lips, grunting a little when her neck bent at a funny angle. She could be such a child, she's over 20 now, hiding something from her band mates. No, her family. Simply because she swore she'd never pick the habbit up when she was what? Ten? Fucking pinkie promises. She'd been so strict with her health and hygiene in her younger years and they'd always praised her for it and as she grew older she also grew fed up with the constant cleaning. She just didn't mind the mess anymore. The boys noticed this but it didn't bother them in the slightest, as long as she was happy, hell it got them off the hook when it came to making a mess anyway. This however was different, it was a different kind of dirty, something that would probably have long lasting effects on her health no matter how "little" she did it. Pushing herself up into a more comfortable position, craning her neck in an attempt to rid the aches she had just bestowed upon herself she decided to look in the drawer one last time. It can't hurt, right?

Huffing again, a more exausted and defeat tone to it this time Noodle unfurrowed her brow and stopped herself from re shuffling the contents of the drawer. Looking up to her window she noted the time, or at least what the sun suggested the time to be. It must have been pretty late, and she should really stop wasting time in her room-

Noodles thought processes were cut short, she knew she was on edge but the fact there was now a cigarette floating in her field of view was certainly not enduced by stress. She furrowed her brow, turning to the person holding it to her from above. It was Murdoc. He was actually wearing clothes for once, cuban heels rocking back and forth as he waved the cancer stick in her view. He was sporting a black turtle neck, jeans that are probably somewhat crusty now due to lack of washing and his inverted cross neckalace. "Here luv" Murdoc dropped the stick, it landing into her lap and rolling around until it came to a steady stop. Noodle wasn't entirely sure how to take the situation, she had rather mixed emotions at the situation that had folded out in front of her and wasn't sure whether to get mad or thank him. After the confrontation she'd rather forget with a not so decent Murdoc this morning, smelling of cheap rum and just being an overall prick - she didn't really fancy talking to the man, but at the same time she could tell by his demeanor that this was clearly his attempt at an apology. Or at least an attempt to diffuse her anger. On another note though, how did he know? She'd managed to keep it from 2D, admittedly keeping things from him is rather easy. She kept it from Russel too, then again him being on the roof the majority of the time probably is what made that simple enough. Snapping her gaze back to the man in front of her she got to her feet, edging closer to him. Murdoc unfolded his arms, backing away slowly. He assumed she was about to bite his head off for this morning, he hated her temper, he could usually figure out when she'd cooled off but he must have been wrong this time. Bringing his hands up to his sides, a sheepish grin on his face he began to attempt to calm her again "Look, Noodle-" he was cut off however when she stopped, simply staring at him with a look of confusion and dissapointment. "How did you know?" she grunted, the feelings of anger at the man difusing into pure dissapointment that he knew about her dirty habit.

Murdoc picked up on this fact and brought his arms down back into the confident folded position they previously held. Noodle could see through his confident manner because underneath it he was shifting somewhat nervously. Whether that was due to what he was about to say or the fact his attempt at getting himself back in her good books had failed miserably she wasn't entirely sure. "I see you on the balcony every now and then smoking Noodle" he chose his tone of voice carefully, he was usually rather blunt and dismissive with people but the one thing that could change that was Noodle, at least Noodle when she was alone with him. He hated to admit it but she'd had him wrapped around her little finger since she was a kid, and while he barely showed it infront of the other members, he knew all too well that his entire demeanor changed when the two where alone. Not necessarily because he wanted to but simply because she could see straight through him just as much as he could her. They had each other figured out to a tee and this is probably why he didn't loose her after the Plastic Beach incident. Or any incident for that matter. Because she always knew his true intentions depsite his demeanor. "I didn't tell the others before you get too aggro" he said with a smirk edging on his lips. Noodle turned around, fag in hand. "Doesn't matter I guess. It was childish of me to hide it" she bowed her head as she spoke, dread filling her gut as she imagined the other band mates reactions. She knew they'd react a lot more dissapointed than Murdoc seemed to be right now. She felt like she was thirteen again, hiding within herself so that she could feel bad and prevent the oncoming telling off. "I guess I just wanted to keep the promise I made and was dissapointed in myself" she trailed off gradually getting quieter as the words spilled out her lips.

Murdoc wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, but he felt a sense of guilt pang in his ageing heart. It's probably the first time it's reacted in a while, he shook his head as he approached her back slowly. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she winced slightly at his touch, not entirely expecting it. He cringed at her reaction, but she slowly calmed down. He only wanted to cheer her up a bit, calm her down. He knew all too well how nice a cigarette could be, sighing he collected his thoughts. "Cheer up pet? I don't like seeing sad mugs around 'ere. It's rather depressing" he said with a chuckle. He could see a smirk surfacing on her face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it he knew it was there. Murdoc smiled, a genuine smile. Something that didn't fall upon his face that often anymore. He placed his other hand on her opposing shoulder and gently pulled her around, until she was facing him.

Noodle tried to look anywhere but at the man currently infront of her. She'd gone through so many emotions regarding him in her life, and recently the hate she had felt earlier in the year was dissipating. Addmitedly she was finding it hard to stay mad at the man for very long at all despite this not only confusing her bandmates, but herself as well. You'd expect after being sent to hell for a mans sins and him replacing you with a younger cyborg copy would end any relationship permanently. But Noodle, despite seething with rage for quite some time, knew exactly why he'd done it. He did it because he needed her. He needed her more than anything, not only for the bands sake but for his sanity. So he did the next best thing he could when he had no idea as to where she was and built a robot that would fill the gap. At least he'd hoped. Her thoughts ended rather abrupt when Murdoc coughed squeezing her shoulders slightly as he did.

"It's my fault anyway. And maybe two-dents. But you'd have never picked them up if I wasn't such a bad influence, ay? Don't blame yerself luv. Take it on the chin and we'll share the blame. How about that?" he chuckled lightly at the notion. He certainly knew that Noodle was a grown woman but that didn't matter to him. As long as she was fine with it he would still treat her as he always did.

"Share the blame?" Noodle eyed him curiously. "Like the time we shared the blame when you taught me English swear words because you found it funny?" She replied, holding in laughter. Murdoc darted his eyes around the room "We shared that one as well ay? Heh..." Noodle laughed grabbing his hands and taking the time to look at the bassist infront of her. He'd certainly aged, she could practically see a wrinkle or a smile line for every year the man had lived. But she knew he was still Murdoc Niccals. Granted, he'd changed a lot in the five years she'd been away from him, and she wasn't entirely sure that he'd come back to his regular self this time. That's why she'd distanced herself and was so angry at him for so long. But he was slowly becoming his true self again, at least around her he was.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Murdoc blurted out, muffled but as enthusiastic as ever. Noodle looked up at the man, fag in mouth and zippo balancing in between his thumb and finger. He was shaking it exitedly. As much as he wanted to believe she would stay young forever, he also enjoyed the more grown up time he got to spend with her now she was much more mature. And now she'd finally stopped hiding the fact she smoked he imagined they'd spend much more time on the balcony together.

"Hai" Noodle smiled sweetly grabbing a jacket. And with that the two left through the front door and down the chilly streets of London. Black as the night was they didn't care, it was well deserved.

"I'll get you a ten pack if you come with me to get some rum" Murdoc chuckled as he pocketed his hands, feeling the chills of the night growing as they walked further.

"Always a Charmer Murdoc-kun" she smiled sweetly, looping her arm into his in an attempt ot get some warmth on there journey.

Her life had been a pretty wild ride so far, but if there was one thing she was always thankful for, that was her family. The Gorillaz.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
